Amnesia
by To-Zanarkand
Summary: Une jeune femme se réveille seule dans un endroit inconnu et des souvenirs perdus. (pas de couple définis pour le moment, soit Lightning/Fang ou Lightning/Vanille)
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme se réveilla, seule au milieu d'une plaine qui ne semblait finir. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus clignèrent un peu face au soleil avant de s'ajuster à toute cette lumière, puis elle se relevait péniblement, le corps encore endoloris pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

Où était-elle? Comment était-elle arriver ici? Et surtout qui était-elle?

Elle passait une main légèrement frustré dans ses cheveux blonds aux doux reflets rose. Elle passait ensuite en revue ce qu'elle possédait. Une arme semblait religieusement rangé dans son étuit, elle avait une petite sacoche rouge accrocher à sa jambe gauche qu'elle s'empressait d'inspecter. Il contenait une recharge de balles, sans doute pour l'arme ranger derrière elle, ainsi qu'un flacon remplis d'un liquide inconnu et quelques bandages.

Elle décidait ensuite de voir cette fameuse arme de plus près, elle sortit la lourde pièce de métal de son étuit et la tournait dans tous les sens afin de comprendre comment fonctionnait cette chose. L'objet possédait un canon, elle supposait donc que c'était effectivement une arme à feux, comme si les balles se situant dans sa pochette rouge n'avait pas été un indice suffisant. Elle décidait de voir comment fonctionnait l'ensemble de la chose, lorsque soudain, lors d'une manipulation hasardeuse, l'arme pivotait dans ses mains et se transformait en longue épée.

"Bravo, maintenant je sais même plus la ranger..." murmurait la jeune femme.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'elle comprit comment fonctionnait cette arme a double fonction, et bien qu'elle mettait pas mal de temps à intervertir les formes de son arme, elle sentait que si elle s'entraînait un peu elle arriverait à la maitriser.

Soudain, elle aperçut une gravure sur la poignée de son épée, il y était écrit "Lightning"

"Lightning...?" ce nom ne lui semblait pas spécialement familier. "Peut être que c'est mon prénom? Ce serait ridicule...qui graverait son prénom sur son arme?" elle soupirait.

Néanmoins, ce mot était la seule chose qu'elle avait, alors peut être que ce n'était pas son prénom, mais elle ferait avec pour le moment.

"D'accord, on va dire que je m'appelle Lightning..." elle se réinstallait par terre, prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et continuait à réfléchir à voix haute. "d'où est-ce que je viens? Où suis-je?" sachant qu'elle ne trouverait aucune réponse dans ses souvenirs, elle décidait de se relever. "Ce n'est pas en restant assise ici que j'aurais des réponses, il vaut mieux bouger"

**Bonsoir à tous, ceci est le prologue de ma première histoire...je suis assez nerveuse haha. C'est assez court, mais disons que ça sert de test. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je l'ai écrit assez rapidement et j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de faire très attention à tout *kof kof***

**Merci à tout ceux qui auront lu ce premier chapitre (enfin prologue)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Nous retrouvons Lightning qui se décidait à se mettre en route, et même si les plaines semblait interminables, elle aperçut au loin une forêt, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la chaine de montagne qui se trouvait juste derrière.

Car il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucune forme de vie humaine peu importe où elle posait les yeux, seul quelques animaux arpentait les plaines, et elle préférait ne pas s'en approcher. Cela dit, peut être que derrière ces montagnes il y avait un village ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait.

Il fallut à Lightning un long moment pour arriver à l'entrée de cette forêt, et bien qu'elle ne lui semblait pas particulièrement accueillante, il fallait qu'elle passe par là.

"Aller, je peux le faire," elle posait sa main sur le manche de son arme, un réflèxe qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais qui la rassurait. "ce n'est pas une forêt qui vas m'arrêter quand même, j'ai des souvenirs à récupérés et c'est pas en restant immobile ici que tout vas s'arranger"

A peine quelques minutes après être entrée dans cette imposante forêt, Lightning entendit un cri de bête, un rugissement qui la saisissa et qui la fit réagir au quart de tour, elle courrait vers un arbre et collait son dos contre celui-ci. D'un geste ferme elle sortit l'arme de son étui et pointait le canon de son arme vers un ennemi invisible.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle tentait de calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

"...on dirait qu'il n'y a rien" déclarait-elle finalement après quelques minutes qui lui avait sembler interminable.

Elle rangea son arme silencieusement avant de reprendre une bonne bouffée d'oxygène, mais un nouveau rugissement retentit à ses oreilles, il était beaucoup plus proche qu'avant, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien entendus?

Sentant la menace plus proche et ne voulant surtout pas rencontrer la bête qui avait émit ce cri affreux, Lightning fit une nouvelle fois appel à ses réflexes et commençait à courir. Peu importait la direction, du moment qu'elle s'éloignait de l'origine de son angoisse.

Dans sa course folle, elle poussait toutes les branches dans son chemin, sans savoir où elle allait, du moment qu'elle bougeait. Elle glissait à plusieurs reprises dans ce qui semblait être des flaques de boues, lorsque soudain, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, elle n'avait pas vu que le terrain plat qu'elle parcourait à grandes enjambés s'arrêtait net pour laisser place à une solide descente.

"C'est pas vr-"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle dévalait la pente à grande vitesse. Elle roulait dans les branchages et feuilles morte, et terminait sa course folle dans un vieux tronc pourris. Elle voulait se relever hâtivement, mais retombait par terre, déséquilibrée par sa précédente chute. Lightning ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout avait été si vite.

Elle calmait une nouvelle fois sa respiration et regardait si elle avait été blessée lors de sa chute, rien ne lui semblait douloureux, aussi elle se relevait doucement, appuyant sa main droite sur un rocher.

"Ha!" fit-elle rapidement en rétractant sa main vers elle. Un picotement vif l'avait sortie de ces pensées. "Qu'est-ce que..." elle inspectait sa main et vit une coupure sur sa paume. "Si ce n'est que ça...on peut dire que j'ai eut de la chance" soupirait-elle en regardant la côte qu'elle venait de dévaler à toute allure.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt...

"C'est pas vrai, il a réussis à m'échapper!" râlait une jeune femme au teint bronzé, sa longue chevelure noir ébouriffé était teinté de sang. "Saleté!" elle dépoussiérait rapidement son habit bleu et son regard de jade scruttait l'horizon après quelques indices.

"Attends moi Fang!" criait une autre jeune femme. Celle-ci était coiffé de deux couettes rousses et ses vêtement la couvrait relativement peu, tout comme sa compère. Elle arrivait, essoufflée, auprès de son amie et posait ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre un peu de force. "Ha...ha...fallait surtout pas m'attendre hein"

Le regard sérieux de Fang se changeait en regard taquin. "T'as raison Vanille, j'aurais du proposer une tasse de thé à ce fichus Béhémot le temps que tu nous rattrape."

La rouquine fit la moue. "J'apprécie moyennement ton humour sur ce coup là..."

"Aller, râle pas," Fang replaçait son arme, une longue lance, derrière son dos. "on va le retrouver, j'ai quand même réussis à le blesser." fit-elle fièrement.

"Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète," soupirait Vanille. "tu sais bien comment devient un Béhémot blessé..."

"Hum," répondit brièvement son amie "raison de plus pour ne pas trainer, on arrivera peut être avant sa mutation."

Vanille acquisçait d'un geste de la tête avant d'apercevoir quelque chose un peu plus loin. "Fang, regarde."

Fang regardait dans la direction que pointait Vanille. "...un tas de crotte oui...et?"

"Il n'y en a pas qu'un, regarde" elle pointait plusieurs tas de déjection. "on dirait qu'on n'est pas très loin de son repère."

Un sourire de prédateur apparût sur le visage de Fang. "Bonne nouvelle"

**C'est encore moi, oui déjà... Je me disais que le prologue était fort court, donc voilà j'ai voulu rajouté un petit quelque chose afin que vous puissiez avoir une meilleur idée sur l'histoire.**

**Je ne sais pas si cette histoire vous plait, donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Bonne journée à tous.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Lightning n'avait pas perdus de temps pour repartir, elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière elle, malheureusement l'origine de sa fuite se faisait à nouveau entendre, un long râle accompagner de bruits de pas résonnait dans la forêt.

Lightning se figea sur place.

'Est-ce qu'il m'a vu? Sentit?' pensait-elle rapidement. Les pas semblait se rapprocher dans sa direction, toujours au même rythme. 'Visiblement non, mais si je reste là je risque de croiser cette chose.'

Elle étudiait ses possibilités avant de finalement prendre la décision de grimper dans un arbre à proximité. Les branches de l'arbre n'avait pas l'air très solide et tout ce que Lightning pouvait faire c'était prier pour qu'elles ne cèdent pas sous son poids.

Les pas se faisait de plus en plus proche, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il passe vite son chemin. Puis, elle aperçut l'animal qui la faisait fuir depuis son entrée dans la forêt.

'...c'est un monstre...' pensait-elle, un peu saisie par ce qu'elle découvrit.

Bien sur, elle s'attendait à voir un animal spectaculaire, mais pas à ce point. L'animal se déplaçait sur quatre lourdes pattes, il avait une gueule énorme et des dents qui se ferait certainement un plaisir à déchiqueter sa chair, il avait également deux énormes cornes, mais ce que Lightning regardait avec insistance c'était ce drôle d'objet planter sur sa tête.

Cet objet n'avait pas l'air de le faire souffrir, elle déduisait donc que ça devait faire partie de son anatomie. Cela dit, elle observait quelques trainée de sang qui semblait émaner de la bête.

'Quelqu'un l'aurait-il blesser? Ou simplement un combat avec ses congénères?'

Les longs râles de la bête la fit se ressaisir, l'heure n'était pas à l'observation, il fallait juste éviter les conflits inutiles. Si il ne la voyait pas, elle ne devrait pas sauver sa peau et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Un peu plus loin on retrouvait Vanille et Fang toujours sur la piste du Béhémot, les deux femmes continuait à suivre les pistes que le monstre leur avait laissé.

"On va encore suivre ces tas de crotte longtemps?" se plaignait Fang. "Pas que je te fais pas confiance hein, mais bon..."

Vanille soupirait devant le manque de patience de son amie. "C'est le seul indice qu'on a pour le moment, alors ou-" elle s'arrêtait soudainement pour voir quelque chose de plus près. "Fang, viens voir."

Fang fit une mine dégoûté "T'es sûre...? Je vois bien de là où je suis tu sais." bien qu'elle était une chasseuse hors pair, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait sa façon bien à elle de faire les choses. Et inspecter les déjections de ses proies n'en faisait pas partie.

"Arrête de faire ta précieuse, nous savons toutes les deux que c'est pas ton genre," gémissait à nouveau Vanille. "maintenant viens voir, j'ai besoin de ton avis." elle attendit que son amie la rejoigne pour pointer quelque chose. "Ce ne serait pas une trace de pied?"

La jeune femme bronzé la dévisageait un instant. "Je dois coller mon nez au dessus de ça pour simplement te répondre que, oh mon dieu, quelqu'un à marché dans une crotte? Sérieusement, Vanille?"

La rouquine la fixait, vexée. "Tu comprends rien Fang, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le coin. Et que cette personne est peut être en danger avec ce Béhémot qui rode"

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir. Vanille avait raison. Quelqu'un était bien passer avant elles, et si cette personne était également un chasseur il n'aurait certainement pas été plonger délibérément son pied dans les excréments d'un monstre aussi féroce.

"Okay Vanille, on accélère le pas."

De son côté, Lightning, toujours perché dans un arbre, ne pouvait qu'attendre que le monstre ne passe son chemin et le temps lui semblait péniblement long.

Alors qu'il passait juste en dessous d'elle, il s'arrêtait.

'...regarde pas en haut'

Il levait légèrement son énorme museau et semblait renifler quelque chose. Lightning s'arrêtait de respirer un instant, c'était pas bon.  
La bête continuait de lever sa tête jusqu'au moment où il croisait le regard de la jeune femme, après un moment de silence il levait ses babines d'un air féroce découvrant ainsi ses crocs monstrueux, s'ensuivit un grognement qui sonnait le début de la chasse.

'Et merd-'

Lightning n'eut même pas le temps de maudire sa malchance que la bête, voyant sa proie hors de porté se jeta la tête la première sur le tronc, afin de le faire tomber. L'arbre tenait le coup pour le moment, mais la force de l'impact fit perdre l'équilibre à Lightning qui terminait par casser la branche sur laquelle elle se tenait.

D'un geste désespéré elle agrippait avec ses mains la branche du dessus et se retrouva suspendu au dessus de la gueule ouverte du Béhémot qui rugissait de rage.

'C'est vraiment pas bon!'

Un peu plus loin.

"T'as entendus?" demandait Fang tous les sens en alerte, mais qui, devant le regard intrigué de Vanille, s'expliquait. "Bon d'accord, le son venait de loin mais j'ai clairement entendus le Béhémot!" elle pointait son doigt droit devant elle. "Dans cette direction!"

Les deux amies partirent dans la direction indiqué avec précipitation, ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois perdre leurs cible.

Soudain, Fang leva son bras pour stopper net son amie. "Attention, ça descends fort" expliquait-elle en pointant la forte descente.

Vanille acquiesçait rapidement de la tête avant d'entamer la pente d'une allure plus douce. Arriver en bas, la rouquine vit une tache rouge sur un rocher. Le Béhémot avait-il laisser une trace? Elle fixa cela de plus près. "Fang! J'avais raison, il y a bien quelqu'un qui nous devance, regarde."

Fang s'approchait et vit une tache de sang en forme de main sur le rocher. Cela ne la faisait plus vraiment rire maintenant.

**Voici le second chapitre, merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment sympa. Pour le couple, j'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais je préfère ne pas trop me précipitée et voir où mon histoire m'entraîne, car peut être comme beaucoup d'autres j'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la suite de cette histoire, mais pour l'instant l'inspiration ne manque pas, donc ça va.**

**Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de me lire et bonne soirée à tous.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

L'haleine putride du Béhémot empestait l'air et bien que ce ne soit pas la première préoccupation de Lightning, elle plissa les yeux de dégout avant de sentir que la branche qui la retenait commençait à craqué.

'Je dois faire quelque chose...' pensa-t-elle. 'et vite!'

Elle se hissait légèrement et accrocha son bras gauche autour de la branche, la main droite libre se dirigea vers l'étui qui contenait son arme. Celle-ci, par défaut, se retrouvait sous forme de révolver, d'un geste instinctif elle la sortit, pointa le canon vers la grosse truffe du monstre et tira deux fois.

Les coups de feu résonnèrent dans la forêt, s'ensuivit le cri de douleur du Béhémot qui baissa la tête avant de reculer un peu. Lightning profita de cet espace et de ce moment de répit pour lâcher complètement prise, au moment où elle percuta le sol, elle plia les genoux afin que ceux-ci absorbe le plus gros du choc. Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de souffler et commença à courir, toujours sans savoir où elle allait.

Mais le Béhémot récupéra beaucoup plus vite que prévus, et commença sa chasse. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune chance en terme de vitesse par rapport à un animal, il l'a rattrapa aussitôt et d'un rapide coup de gueule tenta de la mordre.

Par chance, Lightning avait pu esquivée en se jetant sur sa droite, elle roula afin de se retrouvée sur son dos et repointa son révolver face au monstre qui levait sa patte afin de l'écrasée. La balle percuta la patte du monstre qui ignora la douleur et terminait par écraser Lightning.

Tout l'air se trouvant dans ses poumons lui avait été retiré violemment, elle sentit son arme lui rentrée dans les côtes et grimaça de douleur. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès, la bête était bien trop volumineuse par rapport à elle, elle vit la gueule du monstre se rapprocher et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa dernière heure était venue.

'Non, je ne veux pas mourir comme ça!'

De toute ses forces elle tenta de rediriger le canon de son arme vers le haut et tira plusieurs coups, elle ne savait pas combien, mais le monstre avait finit par dégager sa patte qui ne ressemblait qu'à un tas de chair ensanglanté.

Lightning se relevait aussitôt avec l'espoir de semer la bête maintenant handicapée, mais une vive douleur au niveau des côtes l'en empêcha.

'C'est pas vrai!' pensa-t-elle en s'appuyant contre un arbre le temps de récupérer un peu de souffle.

Mais son moment de répit ne dura pas longtemps, une aura bleue entourait maintenant le Béhémot et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle vit que la blessure du monstre se cicatrisait.

'Comment est-ce possible?!'

Toujours ahurie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Lightning regardait la bête se redresser sur ses deux pattes arrières tandis qu'une de ses pattes avant se dirigeait vers ce drôle d'objet que Lightning n'avait pu identifier un peu plus tôt.

D'un geste sec, le Béhémot arracha cet objet de son front avant de pousser un cri féroce. Cet objet ressemblait maintenant à une espèce de scie circulaire accompagner d'un long manche.

'C'est quoi ce délire?! Un monstre qui manipule une arme?!'

Car même si elle avait perdus la mémoire, elle était bien consciente que ce genre de chose était loin d'être fréquent. C'était un animal, et un animal digne de ce nom ne transporte pas d'arme sur lui.

'Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée?'

Lightning décida de changer de tactique, son révolver faisait des dégâts, mais pas assez, du coup cela lui était inutile pour le moment. Elle perdit un peu de temps, mais termina par retrouver l'autre forme de son arme, une longue épée.

Le béhémot brandissait sa nouvelle arme au dessus de notre héroïne qui leva également son épée afin de contrer le coup.

"Oof" ne put-elle s'empêcher de gémir. La frappe était lourde, terriblement lourde. Elle avait l'impression que ses bras allaient lâchés. "C'est pas le moment!" continuait-elle à voix haute.

La scie tournoyante s'approchait dangereusement de son visage, elle perdait du terrain, bientôt elle pourrait dire adieu à la vie.

Soudain, le Béhémot se recula en criant de douleur. Lightning n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passée, puis elle aperçut une forme humaine sur le dos du monstre. Celle-ci avait planter quelque chose dans le dos de la bête et s'y cramponnait fermement.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

"Tu vas crevé saleté?!" criais la personne sur le dos de la bête. Elle descendit finalement de sa proie avant de se mettre face à lui et de lui balancer la lance qu'elle avait en plein dans son œil gauche. "Tu m'échapperas plus!"

Furieux, le Béhémot retira la lance qui se trouvait dans son oeil avant de la lancer plus loin, par dessus Lightning. Mais le fait d'être privé de son arme ne déstabilisa pas la jeune femme, elle continuait d'attiser la rage de la bête qui ne pouvait mettre la patte dessus.

Puis, une voix venant de derrière Lightning se fit entendre.

"Fang, ta lance!"

Celle-ci retomba quelques mètres devant Lightning, toujours abasourdie. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"

La précédente jeune femme récupéra son arme avant de s'élancer à nouveau sur le monstre qui montrait des signes évidents de fatigue.

"C'est la fin," fit-elle en ricanant. "t'auras au moins eut le mérite de m'avoir fait courir." elle planta finalement sa lance au travers du crâne du Béhémot qui s'effondra au sol, terrasser.

Qui était ces jeunes femmes?

Lightning ne voulait pas le savoir, elle savait juste que cette femme au cheveux noirs était dangereuse.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'accroupissait à ses côtés, une jeune fille rousse.

"Tout vas bien?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"T'occupes Vanille, elle a voulu me voler ma proie" grognait Fang.

Lightning était perdue, elle ne savait pas comment agir, aussi elle décida de recourir à ses réflexes une fois de plus. D'un geste rapide, elle resserra son étreinte sur la poignée de son épée à l'aide de sa main droite, tandis que sa main gauche agrippait sauvagement la rouquine à ses côtés.

Elle se glissa derrière elle et plaça la lame de son épée sous la gorge de sa nouvelle otage.

"On ne bouge pas!" fit Lightning d'un air très sérieux.

**Et voilà le 3ième chapitre, déjà. Pour répondre à un des commentaires, pour le moment je poste relativement vite car j'ai le temps, mais mes vacances sont bientôt finies donc ça n'iras plus aussi vite par la suite, néanmoins je ferais de mon mieux pour poster au moins une fois par semaine et des chapitres un peu plus longs. Merci en tout cas à tout ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait très plaisir! Et surtout un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est ce qui me motive le plus en ce moment. **

**Bonne...nuit? à tous (lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Fang se retourna rapidement et dévisagea Lightning d'un air furieux. "Tu te fiches de moi?! On vient de te sauver la vie là!"

Lightning était paniquée, certes elle leurs devait la vie, si elles n'étaient pas arrivées elle se serait faite dévorer par cette chose. Néanmoins, elle s'était sentie menacée par la brune également, alors elle avait décidée de se protéger contrer toutes éventualités.

"On se calme," fit gentiment Vanille, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayée par la situation. "Fang, lâche ta lance."

"Quoi?!" se fâcha une fois de plus la brune. Son regard croisa ensuite celui de son amie et accompagner d'un soupir frustré elle jeta sa lance au sol. "Voilà."

Vanille avait sentit la jeune femme derrière elle se relâcher légèrement. "Recule un peu Fang"  
demanda ensuite la rouquine.

Fang ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était son amie qui lui disait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle acquiesça et recula de quelques mètres.

De son côté Lightning ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son otage lui simplifiait les choses, mais elle comptait bien en profité. 'Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?'

"Tu es un soldat de Cocoon n'est-ce pas?" demanda finalement Vanille.

"Quoi?" s'étonna Lightning. Elle? Soldat?

"Ton uniforme, j'ai déjà vu le même sur des soldats de Cocoon" elle pointa d'un geste de la tête son épaulette se trouvant sur son bras gauche. "Surtout ça."

"Ça ne te regarde pas," finit par répondre sèchement Lightning. "et puis tu n'es pas en position de poser des questions ici, dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu as fait reculer ton amie?"

Un léger sourire apparût sur les lèvres de son otage. "Pour vous protégez toutes les deux, Fang a tendance à rentré dans le tas peu importe les circonstances et bien que je connaisse sa force, elle risque de se faire blesser si elle se bat contre quelqu'un qui ne se maîtrise pas parfaitement"

"Quoi?" demanda Lightning, légèrement vexée.

"Je ne suis pas aussi forte que mon amie, mais je suis plutôt douée pour analyser les gens, dans ton cas je ressens de la panique" lorsque la lame froide que tenait sa ravisseuse exerça une pression supplémentaire, Vanille avait comprit qu'elle venait de mettre dans le mille.

La situation commençait à échappée à Lightning, d'une part elle se sentait menacée par la femme brune et de l'autre la rouquine la mettait mal à l'aise. Il valait mieux se retirer.  
Mais pour réussir cela il fallait agir avec prudence. Soit elle relâchait son otage et en profitait pour déguerpir le plus rapidement possible, soit elle prenait encore plus de distance accompagner de son otage avant de la relâcher plus loin. Car il était clair que la jeune fille n'était pas une combattante, ou du moins elle devait être moins forte que son amie, elle venait de l'avouée elle-même.

Lightning fit encore quelques pas en arrière pour distancer un peu plus la brunette, entrainant son otage avec elle.  
Voyant que l'inconnue emmenait son amie plus loin, Fang fit plusieurs pas en avant.

"Fang," appelait au loin Vanille. "c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes! La proie est affaiblie, on ne risque rien!"

En entendant ces mots, Fang s'arrêta net.

"De quoi tu parles?" demandait cette fois-ci Lightning.

"Oh, je parlais du Béhémot" répondit innocemment la rouquine.

"Le Béhémot?"

"Le monstre qui a faillis te dévorer," elle pointait du doigt le cadavre de la bête. "on appelle ça un Béhémot"

"Tu as dit a ton amie qu'il était affaiblis...Il n'est pas mort?"

Vanille se contenta de sourire doucement "Tu ne penses pas qu'on est assez loin là?"

Lightning s'arrêta, certes elle ne voyait plus la femme aux cheveux bruns, il était temps de partir d'ici. "Ok, je vais te lâchée, rejoins ton amie sans te retourner."

"D'accord," répondit simplement Vanille qui sentit la pression sur sa gorge se relâcher progressivement. "je peux y aller?"

"Vas-y, et n'oublie pas, ne te retourne pas."

La rouquine commença à marché dans la direction opposer à sa ravisseuse. De son côté Lightning s'affaissa lentement contre un tronc d'arbre, une fois assise elle couvra ses côtes de son bras droit, respirant de manière douloureuse.

'Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais pu encore tenir' pensa-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille continuer à s'éloigner.

Elle voulut se relever, mais s'en sentit incapable, la douleur la maintenait immobile. Respirer était une réelle torture et elle se sentait complètement vidée de toute énergie. Aussi elle ne pu se retenir de fermer les yeux afin de calmer la douleur.

Peu de temps après, deux jeunes femmes se tenait face à une Lightning endormie.

"T'avais raison, Vanille, comme souvent" souriait la plus grande des deux.

"Haha, j'aime quand tu me dis ça, Fang!"

**Enfin, le chapitre 4 est là, désoler d'avoir prit autant de temps, mais je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop comment tourner les choses pour ce chapitre...Du coup je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite et il en ressort qu'il est assez court. Cela dit, je sais déjà comment je vais tourné les choses pour la suite, qui en même temps sera plus long. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenté et merci également à ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

_Lightning se trouvait au milieu d'un champs de ruine, les débris de maisons jonchait le sol, suivit de cadavres. Une odeur affreuse émanait de l'épaisse fumés qui se propageait tout autour d'elle, elle couvrait son nez avec son bras et se contentait de regarder aux alentours. Il n'y avait rien._

_Soudain, elle releva la tête rapidement, comme se souvenant de quelque chose. _

_"Serah!"_

Lightning ouvrit rapidement les yeux, encore saisie par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regardait autour d'elle et constatait qu'elle était seule, elle se remémora ce qu'il s'était passée avant de s'endormir et voulu se redresser afin de constater l'état de sa blessure, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

"Qu'est-ce qu-" elle fixa la corde qui la maintenant immobile au tronc d'un arbre. "C'est pas vrai!" elle se débattait de toute ses forces afin de se dégager, mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait cela dit un point positif, elle ne sentait plus cette affreuse douleur aux côtes.

"Ha, notre prisonnière est réveillée," s'écriait la grande brune de toute à l'heure. "il t'en aura fallut du temps!" elle s'abaissa ensuite légèrement et fit tomber des branches de ses bras.

Lightning préféra ne rien répondre, elle n'était pas en position de dire quoique ce soit. Dire qu'elle voulait juste se tirer d'ici... Mais oui! Son arme! Elle pourrait peut être utiliser sa forme d'épée pour couper les liens. Elle tournait légèrement la tête pour voir si elle pouvait l'atteindre.

"Rêve pas, on allait quand même pas te laisser ton arme à disposition," ricanait la brunette. "elle est là-bas," fit-elle en pointant l'arme du doigt. "une arme bien étrange je dois dire, elle vient de Cocoon, c'est ça?"

Lightning n'en savait fichtrement rien, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était Cocoon. Visiblement ce serait l'endroit d'où elle venait, un village sans doute.

"T'as pas l'air de vouloir discuter, pourtant après le sale coup que tu nous as fait tu pourrais au moins nous donner quelques explications."

Elle voulait sans doute parler de sa prise d'otage improvisée. "Je ne voulais blesser personne."

"Je le sais bien," répondit simplement la jeune femme. "si tu avais voulus blesser Vanille tu serais déjà morte."

Vanille devait être le prénom de son otage donc, mais elle ne la voyait nulle part. "Je veux juste sortir d'ici"

"De la forêt tu veux dire? Ha, sans nous tu n'y arriveras pas!" s'exclamait-elle.

Peut être, pensait Lightning, mais elle ne comptait pas accompagner ces filles non plus. Elle commençait à réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir, lorsqu'un bruit de feuilles écrasés se fit entendre.

"Oh, elle est réveillée!" s'écriait une jeune fille rousse. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Voici Vanille," commentait la brunette. "c'est elle qui t'as soignée donc tu peux la remercier" elle pointa ensuite son pouce vers elle. "moi c'est Fang"

Lightning ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces filles.

"C'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffes hein." soupirait finalement Fang.

"Laisse-là tranquille, elle est peut être encore souffrante?" insistait Vanille.

"Merci," répondit finalement Lightning. "mais j'aimerais que vous me laissiez partir."

"Tu veux déjà nous faussés compagnie? Tu n'iras malheureusement pas loin, il va bientôt faire nuit, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est installer ici, un beau petit campement en pleine forêt!" la brunette avait l'air ravie...

...Mais c'était bien la seule. Lightning ne voulait absolument pas rester ici cette nuit, en pleine air, à disposition de n'importe quelle bestiole peuplant ces bois, avec comme seul refuge un feu et un tronc d'arbre auquel elle était solidement attachée. Non, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne serons pas attaquées" expliquait Vanille, comme si elle avait entendus les doutes de Lightning. "les animaux ont généralement peur du feu et puis on a Fang, elle peut détecter les bêtes sauvages avant que celles-ci ne nous attaque"

"Tout à fait! Alors fais moi confiance!"

Lightning la fixa d'un air sceptique "...dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui vous gardes attacher à un arbre..."

"Dixit celle qui a prit ma meilleure amie en otage," contrait Fang. "on pourra dire qu'on est quittes."

"Seulement si tu me détache."

Vanille regardait la joute verbale entre les deux jeunes femmes. "Heu...au fait, tu ne nous a pas dit ton nom?"

Son nom? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle n'allait quand même pas leurs dire ça, alors autant continuer avec ce mot inscrit sur la poignée de son arme. "Lightning"

"Haha," commençait la brune. "comme ce qu'il est écrit sur ton arme? Sérieusement qui écrit son prénom sur son arme? T'avais peur de l'oublier? Ou de perdre ta précieuse épée?" continuait-elle en esclaffant.

"Occupe toi de tes affaires!" s'énervait Lightning, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rire des constats de la brunette, peur d'oublier son prénom...oui, c'était effrayant.

"Fang, c'est bon arrête." fit Vanille, accompagner d'un léger coup de coude. "Tu voulais aussi graver des choses sur ta lance"

"Juste le nom du clan, c'est différent" se vexa Fang.

Vanille leva les yeux au ciel, elle adorait sa meilleure amie, mais elle était loin d'être honnête avec elle-même.

Une petite heure plus tard le campement était installer, le feu crépitait et sa chaleur faisait un bien fou à nos amies. Elles étaient malheureusement obligées de dormir à-même le sol, Fang et Vanille n'avait pas prévus de rester dormir en forêt mais certains éléments les y avaient obligées. Lightning resta attacher au tronc, Fang ne lui faisait pas confiance bien évidemment.

Vanille s'occupa de dépecer le Béhémot précédemment chasser, elle retira la peau de la bête et conserva le matériel dans un sac prévus à cet effet. Elle s'attela ensuite au corps même du monstre et découpa les meilleurs morceaux de viande qu'elle cuisina sur place.

L'odeur titilla les narines de Lightning, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Cette puanteur était un vrai supplice, et dire que ces filles allaient manger ça!

Après de longue minutes de cuisson, Vanille servit son amie et apporta un morceau à leur prisonnière.

"C'est pas la peine, je mangerais pas cette chose" contrait directement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

"Tu es sûre? Ce serait bien que tu reprennes un peu de force" elle fixa le morceau de viande. "en plus c'est un des meilleurs morceaux."

"Dans ce cas fais toi plaisir et mange-le."

Fang n'aimait pas trop l'attitude ingrate de la femme, aussi elle rappela son amie. "C'est bon Vanille, n'insiste pas, si madame veut jouer à la difficile se sera tant pis pour elle"

Vanille avait l'air embêter, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle se retourna et partit en direction de Fang, afin de manger leurs diner.

Et c'est le ventre vide que Lightning s'endormit une nouvelle fois

**Fiouu juste un poil en retard, ça fait déjà une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre. Le temps passe vite. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre si ce n'est que je l'ai écrit avec dans l'esprit que ce serait un chapitre de transition, mais je compte bien repasser à l'action dés le prochain. Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes de combats, mais j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux. Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait réellement plaisir! Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas ;) **

**Maintenant...bonne nuit!**


End file.
